Never Forgotten
by nyx-as-nightshadows
Summary: Leo, and Calypso reunited. Pretty much how I think the reunion will go. ONESHOT


**Just a quick One-Shot, for Caleo(aka the best ship ever). Anyway, can I please have some reviews, and for those who are wondering I'm still continuing the Secret Life of Evanlynn, I just have a case of writers block. Anyway cookie's for everyone! **

A frail, small, teenage girl was kneeling on pure white sand, watching the waves crash onto the shore. She looked exhausted, with dark circles under her eyes, and her hair messily braided down her left shoulder. However, the girl didn't care; its not like anyone was there to see her. "Seven months, fourteen days, and twelve hours" the girl mumbled sadly. Calypso tried not to count the days Leo was gone, but she couldn't help herself. A harsh wind, made her shiver. It was winter on Ogygia, and the weather was awful. Calypso stood up, and her ears burned in the cold, but she kept on walking. She walked towards, a bench beside a tree, and lit a small fire in a pit. She stares into the horizon, watching the setting sun. For a moment, a flicker of a memory passes across her eyes. She saw Leo, leaning against a tree, his head thrown back in laughter, flashing his impish grin. In a second Leo disappeared, and Calypso was alone once more. She exhaled somberly, and looked at a puff of crisp winter air that was her breath through her glassy eyes. A tear rolled down her face, knowing that Leo wouldn't- couldn't come back.

"_He will never find you again. The whole world will fall apart, but you will still be here on this small lonely island" _said a sleepy voice. Calypso froze, she knew that voice well. It was one she could never forget.

"GET OUT OF MY BRAIN GAEA!" Calypso shrieked, but by the end of her sentence her voice had cracked, and she broke out into sobs. _She was wrong _Calypso told herself._ Gaea's asleep again she can't hurt you. _Calypso tried to regain her composure, but she couldn't help but think about why Leo hadn't returned. _He promised me. He'll be here. He's just busy saving the day or something_ she thought.

Suddenly there was a crack a lightning, and a huge tidal wave, crashed into the shore drenching most of Ogygia. Calypso cursed in ancient Greek, then ran towards the shore, in fear that a necklace Leo made her had been washed away with the wave. She ran around the rim of the island looking for the necklace, with her eyes blurry from tears. She was in such a panic that she crashed into someone. Calypso felt herself falling, when a strong hand took hold of her arm, and steadied her. Confused, Calypso looked up.

"Leo" whispered Calypso.

"I told you I'd retu-" Leo began, but she cut him off with a deep kiss. When they pulled back Leo stood there for a moment staring into Calypso's eyes.

"How, -how are you here" she stuttered. "You can only be here if the gods send you" she said, and Leo nodded.

"Oh my Gods Leo. Are you stuck here _with _me!" Calypso said clearly upset.

"No, no calm down love" Leo said, but Calypso couldn't stop herself.

"GODS LEO. We're going to be stuck here forever. How could you give up everything for me. Wha-what about all of your friends, your family" she said on the verge of having a panic attack. Leo cut her off with a quick kiss before she passed out.

"No" he said grinning. "I'm not that stupid you know. I made a deal with them. Come on, we've got a boat to catch" said Leo reassuringly. Sure enough a raft had washed up on shore with the tidal wave, ready to take them to Long Island. Leo hugged her tightly, and kissed her on the cheek. Calypso grabbed Leo's hand, and they walked towards the raft. Leo was about to set sail, when Calypso stopped him.

"My necklace" she said worriedly. "I lost it when you washed up on shore". Leo looked at her and grinned. He reached into his pocket, and pulled something out. Opening up his hand he showed her a necklace, with a small, metal, figurine of a flame.

"You mean this?" he said jokingly. Calypso punched him in the arm playfully. She took the necklace from his hand, and put it on.

"So, where exactly are we going Captain Leo?" asked Calypso curiously.

"I think its time we open up Calypso's and Leo's Repair Shop, don't you think?" he said.

Leo grinned, and Calypso rested her head against Leo's shoulder, and with that the couple drifted across the ocean, towards Long Island with the hope of a new life in their minds.

**Hope you liked, and plz review. **


End file.
